EL AMOR DEL UZUMAKI II
by lil guilty
Summary: aki esta la continuacion del amor del uzumaki espero les guste sera mas emocionante
1. CAPITULO 1

_EL AMOR DEL UZUMAKI II_

_CAPITULO 1: CAMBIO DE PAPELES_

_Era una mañana tranquila en Konoha como de costumbre, toda la gente vivía su día tranquilo como siempre, excepto para Hinata y Sasuke, que ya hace 4 meses desde que se fue naruto,_

_**Sakura: Sasuke levántate vamos, recuerda que hoy tendremos una misión…. **__Sakura ya llevaba tiempo que vivía con sasuke en la mansión uchiha_

_**Sasuke: No me importa mientras la misión no tenga que ver con naruto o itachi iré hasta que se me pegue la gana,**_

_**Sakura: Pero entiende sasuke que no fue culpa de Tsunade por desterrarlo si no de los aldeanos, entiéndelo,**_

_**Sasuke: Como voy entenderlo, un día la vieja pone sus esperanzas en el de que será hokage y al otro día decide desterrarlo solo porque lleva consigo un demonio? Por favor todos lo sabíamos desde el principio eso, porque hasta entonces decidió eso, o que hiciste tu sakura dime….**__ Sakura se quedó callada,_

_**Sasuke: No hiciste nada sakura?...**__ Sakura solo asintió negando la cabeza,_

_**Sasuke: Cargame la chingada…**__ sasuke salió de la casa_

_**Sasuke: Estaré en la torre hokage en media hora para que nos asignen la misión.**_

_Mientras sasuke iba en el camino pensando en su amigo naruto y su hermano itachi,_

_**Sasuke: (Que se habrá echo de ellos dos que se fueron juntos)…**__ sasuke no se fijaba por donde iba que se golpeó con alguien de frente,_

_**Sasuke. Perdone no me fije por donde iba….**__ Dijo con el mas mínimo interés, pero luego sus ojos se abrieron al saber con quién choco,_

_**Hinata: Perdóname sasuke fui yo la tonta por no fijarme,**_

_**Sasuke: Hinata? No para nada el de la culpa fui yo, y bueno a donde te diriges, si se puede saber,**_

_**Hinata: A entrenar con mi equipo, aunque la verdad no tengo ánimos para entrenar,**_

_**Sasuke: Tú nunca tienes ánimos desde que…. ( Shhh no mames la cague de nuevo)….**__ Sasuke le recordó a hinata de cuando naruto se marchó de konoha, por lo que hinata solo agacho la cabeza para que el uchiha no la viera derramar lágrimas,_

_**Sasuke: Hinata lo siento, pero veras que pronto te lo traeré de vuelta, **_

_**Hinata: Deberás sasuke?...**__ hinata abrió los ojos a más no poder con una sonrisa de esperanza,_

_**Sasuke. Te lo prometo hinata,**_

_**Hinata: Gracias sasuke, me subiste el ánimo, bueno tengo que irme a entrenar, nos vemos,**_

_**Sasuke: Nos vemos (definitivamente tengo que cumplirle esa promesa, lo haré lo más pronto posible)…**__ sasuke se dirigió en camino hacia la torre hokage, una vez estando sakura y kakashi con la hokage,_

_**Tsunade: Pero esto es el colmo kakashi, como es que sasuke no está de nuevo,**_

_**Sakura: dijo que vendría en media hora para la misión,**_

_**Tsunade: Que se ha creído ese mocoso,**_

_**Sasuke: A quien le dijiste mocoso vieja ruca….**__ Dijo sasuke quien apenas entro a la oficina de la hokage,_

_**Tsunade: Como es que te atreves a faltarme el respeto,**_

_**Sasuke. Como es que se atreve a faltarme el respeto a mis espaldas,**_

_**Tsunade: Yo… bueno**_

_**Sasuke. Como sea, denos la misión, solo le digo que una vez terminando la misión me iré a buscar a naruto,**_

_**Tsunade y sakura: Que?**_

_**Sasuke. Ya me oyeron,**_

_**Tsunade: Sabes perfectamente que naruto no puede regresar, esta desterrado,**_

_**Sasuke. No me importa lo traeré devuelta,**_

_**Tsunade: Sabes perfectamente que si me desobedeces te desterrare también,**_

_**Sasuke. Ya lo eh hecho miles de veces y no veo que lo haga,**_

_**Tsunade: Crees que no lo hare?**_

_**Sasuke: Solo usted puede intentarlo porque la mayoría me tiene miedo, después de todo sabe lo que un uchiha puede hacer, desde que vieron a mi hermano todo konoha me teme, así que, usted escoja,**_

_**Tsunade: Sigue hablando así y no tendré compasión sobre ti,**_

_**Sasuke: Que espera vieja tejuana….**__ Sasuke activo el sharingan,_

_**Tsunade: Ambos sabemos que no tiene oportunidad, vámonos sakura, kakashi, hay que terminar esta misión lo antes posible…**__ sasuke desapareció, por lo que sakura y kakashi lo siguieron, sasuke iba rápido a su destino de la misión, sakura y kakashi estaban por muy atrás de él,_

_**Kakashi: Sakura, no debemos seguir su ritmo, es demasiado,**_

_**Sakura: Lo entiendo….**__ Sakura y kakashi fueron bajando su ritmo, por lo que sasuke los dejo muy atrás,_

_**Sasuke: Perfecto sirve que reviso el lugar más pronto para buscar a naruto y a mi hermano.**_

_Kakashi y sakura llegaron al lugar, dos horas después de que sasuke ya había acabado la misión solo, kakashi y sakura encontraron a sasuke descansando en un árbol, se veía muy agotado,_

_**Kakashi: Sasuke, que paso,**_

_**Sasuke: Nada, nada paso, busque y busque, por todo el lugar y más allá pero no lo encontré,**_

_**Kakashi: Y la misión?,**_

_**Sasuke: Fue lo primero que hice,**_

_**Kakashi: Muy bien, bueno regresare devuelta a konoha, si quieres vete a buscarlo, no seré yo quien te detenga….**__ Kakashi puso su mirada en sakura, sasuke comprendió de lo que hablaba,_

_**Kakashi: Los dejare solos…**__ Kakashi se fue retirando, sasuke estaba por decir algo pero sakura lo interrumpió,_

_**Sakura: Sasuke, no te detendré si iras a buscarlos, solo quiero que entiendas que tu solo no podrás, como lo hiciste hoy, sabes que para encontrarlos tienes que tener una pista o algo, solo quiero que entiendas que hoy no será, tal vez mañana o otro día, si? Por favor, regresa a konoha, ya tendrás tu oportunidad,**_

_**Sasuke: Sakura…**__ susurro, sabía que sakura tenía razón,_

_**Sasuke: De acuerdo….**__sasuke tomo de la mano a sakura y regresaron juntos._

_Se vino la noche, hinata iba en camino a su casa por lo que le quedaba un largo camino por andar, en eso iba recordando a naruto y todos los momentos felices que tuvieron, su primer aniversario en la playa, su primera vez, a hinata se le vino una lagrima de felicidad, pensó en naruto todo el camino que no vio que ya había llegado a su casa, hinata entro y también seguía pensando en naruto,_

_**Hinata: Solo espero que estés bien naruto….**__ una vez entrando a su habitación,_

_**Hinata: Uhhh? Que es esto?...**__ hinata encontró una nota que estaba en su cama, la abrió y la leyó, al leer lo que decía hinata abrió los ojos, solo derramo lágrimas de felicidad,_

_**No te preocupes por mí, estoy bien, TE AMO**_


	2. CAPITULO 2

_CAPITULO 2: DE MEJORES AMIGOS A PEORES ENEMIGOS_

_**No te preocupes por mí, estoy bien, TE AMO…**__ esas últimas palabras fueron las que hicieron que hinata llorara de felicidad, fueron las que llenaron todo el espacio de la hoja, hinata rápido salió por la ventana, esperando que afuera se encontrara naruto, pero no fue así, busco por todo la casa y el jardín de la mansión Souke, pero nada, hinata activo su byakugan y salió para buscarlo incluso si tenía que buscar por todo konoha, pero su mala suerte siguió, no lo encontraba por ningún lado, estaba en la entrada konoha, con la esperanza de encontrarlo por esos rumbos, pero con quienes se encontró fue con sasuke, sakura y kakashi,_

_**Sasuke: Hinata, lo siento, yo falle,**_

_**Hinata: El vino sasuke,**_

_**Sasuke: Que?,**_

_**Hinata: Que el vino,**_

_**Sasuke: Que Que?,**_

_**Hinata: Naruto vino aquí,**_

_**Hinata: Me dejo una nota en la cama en mi casa,**_

_**Sasuke: Y lo miraste,**_

_**Hinata: No por desgracia, no sé cuánto tiempo lleve la nota,**_

_**Sasuke: No hay tiempo que perder….**__ Sasuke salió lo más rápido que pudo en las afueras de konoha, sasuke activo el sharingan, sabía que si sentía la presencia de otro sharingan, lo cual funciono, sintió la presencia de otro sharingan, pero al parecer no todo salió como lo esperaba, se encontró con,_

_**Sasuke: Dobe?**_

_**Naruto: Vaya teme, me impresionaste, llevo casi más de 2 horas caminando desde que Salí de konoha, creí que te tardarías mas pero al parecer me equivoque,**_

_**Sasuke: (Y Itachi?), donde está mi hermano,**_

_**Naruto: Murió,**_

_**Sasuke: Que?**_

_**Naruto: Murió,**_

_**Sasuke: Te parece gracioso decir eso?**_

_**Naruto: Lo ves cerca de mí?, no verdad?**_

_**Sasuke: Pero si ustedes dos se marcharon juntos,**_

_**Naruto: Así es pero yo tome mi camino, el contrajo una enfermedad rara y muy grave,**_

_**Sasuke: Y porque no lo ayudaste,**_

_**Naruto: No era mi responsabilidad cuidar de él, además no creo que te haya importado a ti, después de todo nunca lo buscaste,**_

_**Sasuke: Maldito, te matare por eso…. **__Sasuke corrió hacia naruto, naruto no movió ningún musculo, hasta que sasuke se lanzó a dar el primer golpe, trato de darle un puñetazo en la cara, pero naruto fue tan veloz que se agacho girando, con el pie izquierdo lo tumbo, pero antes de que sasuke cayera, los remato con el pie derecho, _

_**Sasuke: (Que? Desde cuando mejoro su taijutsu?) Ahhhh**__…. Sasuke remato contra un árbol, destrozándolo por la inmensa velocidad que iba debido a la patada de naruto,_

_**Sasuke. Maldito, a que has venido,**_

_**Naruto: A estar al tanto de hinata…**__ una vez diciendo esto desapareció,_

_**Sasuke: (Se ha vuelto muy veloz, que método de entrenamiento estará usando, a menos que? No, naruto está mintiendo)….**__ Sasuke regreso a konoha, quien en la entrada lo esperaba sakura y hinata, kakashi se había ido, se sentía muy cansado,_

_**Sakura: Y bien sasuke?,**_

_**Hinata: Lo encontraste?,**_

_**Sasuke: Si,**_

_**Hinata: Y porque no lo trajiste devuelta?**_

_**Sasuke: Porque no pude…**__ sasuke se fue retirando, dirigiéndose a su casa,_

_**Sakura: Espérame sasuke,( sasuke, en serio naruto te derrotó?)….**__ Saskura se fue junto con sakura, mientras que hinata estaba recargada en una de las puertas de la entrada de konoha,_

_**Hinata: (Naruto, regresa pronto por favor)…**__ diciendo esto hinata se fue a su casa._

_Eran los principios de diciembre, no cambiaron muchas cosas desde la aparición de naruto, excepto hinata que desde que su padre descubrió que lo habían visto, desde entonces solo ha habido discusiones entre ellos, por lo que hinata se fue de la casa, además ya era mayor de edad y podría hacer lo que quisiera, como era de esperarse, se fue a la casa de naruto, desde que se fue ha quedado abandonada esa casa hasta entonces que hinata se mudó ahí, mientras que hinata adornaba su nueva casa, neji apareció sin avisar, hinata se dio cuenta,_

_**Hinata: Que haces aquí neji, le dije a mi padre que no regresare jamás,**_

_**Neji. Perdóneme hinata, es que vengo a entregarle un mensaje de su padre hiashi**__… neji le entrego la carta,_

_**Neji: Sé que no son buenas noticias, la escribió después del momento en que se fue, solo quiero que sepa que siempre tendrá mi apoyo hinata,**_

_**Hinata: Gracias neji, siempre te considere como un hermano para mí, no importa que sea de la rama secundaria, siempre lo serás para mí,**_

_**Neji: Y usted para mí….**__ Neji abrazo a hinata, una vez terminando se retiró,_

_**Neji: Espero no le moleste si la venga a visitar de vez en cuando,**_

_**Hinata: Para nada neji en lo absoluto,**_

_**Neji: Bien, nos vemos pronto…..**__ Neji salió de la casa y hinata se puso a leer la carta,_

_**Tienes antes de navidad para regresar, si no lo haces te desterrare del clan hyuga para siempre…**__ hinata no contuvo más el llanto y empezó a llorar,_

_**Hinata: (Es buen almenas saber que alguien me apoye pero a quien más necesito es a ti, naruto)…**__ hinata termino de acomodar sus cosas en su lugar, por lo que se puso a preparar la cena, pero una vez terminando, se escuchó que alguien toco la puerta, por lo que hinata abrió, pero se sorprendió al saber quién era,_

_**Hinata: Sasuke, que haces aquí,**_

_**Sasuke: Hinata me entere que te mudaste por problemas con tu padre, supuse que estarías muy así que, bueno, quise venir a verte,**_

_**Hinata: Descuida sasuke, estoy bien pero, no creo que deberías estar aquí, si te ve sakura se enojaría**_

_**Sasuke: No me importa, **_

_Hinata: Uhhh?_

_Sasuke: Hinata se cómo te sientes, también yo, tu que perdiste a naruto y yo a mi hermano, por un lado nos encontramos en la misma situación, solos, almenas yo tengo a sakura y tú a neji, pero nada como tener a alguien que de verdad te comprende, no crees?_

_Hinata: Supongo que tienes razón,_

_Sasuke. Además, sigue siendo mi mejor amigo, y prometí traerlo de vuelta, y cumpliré esa promesa…. Sasuke le regreso los ánimos a hinata,_

_Hinata: muchas gracias sasuke,_

_Sasuke: Muy nos vemos,_

_Hinata: Adiós._

_Se vino la navidad en konoha, este era el último día para que hinata decidiera si quedarse donde esta o regresar al clan, por lo que hinata se fue de paseo por todo konoha, pensando en eso, después se encontró con kiba y sino, sus compañeros de equipo,_

_Kiba: Hinata, feliz navidad…. Kiba abrazo a hinata,_

_Shino: Feliz navidad hinata… también shino la abrazo,_

_Hinata: Feliz navidad chicos,_

_Kiba: Que te pasa hinata, estas deprimida,_

_Hinata: kiba vamos, tu bien sabes que así es,_

_Shino: Hinata perdona si no te parece lo que diré, pero no crees que es momento de seguir adelante?, todo el tiempo te vas estar lamentando porque no esté contigo?, vamos hinata, sabes que siempre tendrás mi apoyo,_

_Kiba: El mío también,_

_Hinata: Lo se chicos, pero aun no me eh dado por vencida, aún tengo esperanzas, _

_Kiba: Esta bien pero el verte así siempre me hace sentir muy mal…. Dijo esto kiba despidiéndose de hinata, shino solo levanto la mano en señal de despedida, como siempre lo hace,_

_Hinata: (tal vez tengan razón)… hinata siguió con su camino, en lo que iba, veía como la gente pasaba la noche buena con sus seres queridos, también miro como sasuke y sakura salían de una tienda de regalos, seguramente eran los que iban a poner en el árbol, a hinata le llego tal sentimiento que no pudo más, iba de regreso a su casa, una vez llegando ahí se hicieron las doce y escucho como todo konoha grito feliz navidad, por lo que hinata,_

_Hinata: Supongo que lo mejor será regresar a la mansión Souke… hinata estaba por salir pero alguien le tomo la mano para detenerla, reconoció esa piel en cuanto la sintió, pero no se atrevió a voltear por lo que,_

_**No te vayas hinata,**_

_**Hinata: Na.. naruto?**_

_**Naruto: Feliz navidad hinata….**__ Hinata volteo de inmediato y en efecto era el,_

_**Hinata: ¡Naruto! En verdad eres tu**__… hinata puso sus manos en el pelo del ojiazul, quería sentirlo, quería creer que en verdad estaba ahí, naruto no dijo nada, solo le dio una tierna sonrisa a hinata,_

_**Hinata: Ahhh, naruto…**__ hinata empezó a llorar, se le aventó al pecho del ojiazul, lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas,_

_**Naruto: hina.. ta, me.. las..ti..mas,**_

_**Hinata: Enserio eres tú, dios no sabes cuanto te necesitaba, cuanto te extrañaba, **_

_**Naruto: Yo también hinata, te extrañe mucho…**__ estuvieron más de media hora así abrazados sin decir nada, pareciera que lo abrazo por todo este tiempo que no lo hizo, una vez soltándose naruto le dio un tierno beso en la boca a hinata, ella claro que le correspondió al instante, una vez terminando, dieron un paseo por el parque, platicando de todo lo que les paso este tiempo que no estuvieron juntos, hinata hablo primero. _

_Mientras que en la casa uchiha,_

_**Sasuke. (Rayos olvide el regalo especial de sakura, iré por el) Sakura, iré por unas cosas que me faltaron, vuelvo enseguida,**_

_**Sakura: Esta bien no tardes, te amo,**_

_**Sasuke: Yo también (demonios, eso me pasa por confiarle el regalo a kakashi)**_

_**Naruto: Wow, nunca creí que fueras capaz de abandonar la mansión hyuga,**_

_**Hinata: Es que no me dejaban en paz, desde que supo que viniste me quiso poner en vigilancia todo el día, no lo soporte más y me fui, pero ya basta de mí cuéntame de ti….**__ Hinata se apoyó en el hombro de naruto, _

_**Naruto. Bueno pues lo de siempre, entrenar para hacerme más fuerte,**_

_**Hinata: por cierto que paso con itachi?**_

_**Naruto: No lo sé, al tercer mes que me fui él dijo que tenía otros asuntos, pero dijo con nos volveríamos a ver,**_

_**Hinata: Ya veo….**__ Iban platicando por todo el parque, cuando pasaron por un bar en el que iban saliendo aldeanos ya muy ebrios, al ver a naruto los aldeanos gritaron como si los atacaran, _

_**Sasuke: Gracias kakashi sensei, estaba con la mala suerte de que lo hubiera perdido,**_

_**Kakashi: Como crees que perdería una cosa tan especial para ti, bueno lo importante es que…**_

_**El zorro demonio ha vuelto**_

_**Sasuke: Que? Naruto está aquí,**_

_**Kakashi: Sasuke, deprisa, vamos,**_

_**Sasuke: Si…**__ sasuke se dirigieron al lugar lo más rápido posible,_

_**Aldeanos: Lárgate zorro no te queremos aquí más,**_

_**Naruto. No le estoy haciendo daño, déjenme en paz por favor,**_

_**Aldeanos: Que te largues, que no entiendes que nadie te quiere aquí…**__ los aldeanos empezaron a lanzarle las botellas vacías,_

_**Hinata: Sera mejor irnos naruto,**_

_**Naruto: Esta bien…**__ naruto y hinata dieron media vuelta, estaban a punto de irse pero una voz los detuvo,_

_**Sasuke: Vaya vaya, con que el dobe está de vuelta, así que piensas volver ehh?**_

_**Naruto: Yo nunca dije tal cosa,**_

_**Kakashi: Naruto, hable con la hokage, nos reunimos los más importantes por una junta para decidir de nuevo sobre tu destierro, ya puedes volver,**_

_**Hinata: Que?**_

_**Kakashi: Así es, solo el padre de hinata estuvo en contra, pero la mayoría estuvo de acuerdo en que regreses,**_

_**Sasuke. Porque nadie nos lo dijo,**_

_**Kakashi: Porque nadie creyó que naruto fuera a volver, después de todo, el rechazo es algo a lo que está acostumbrado por lo que no le importa volver a él, solo viene para saber sobre hinata,**_

_**Hinata: Naruto por favor, vuelve, regresa a konoha,**_

_**Naruto: No puedo, ya vez esta gente no me quiere devuelta,**_

_**Sasuke. Que se jodan, naruto tu hiciste lo posible por traerme de regreso, ahora yo haré lo que pueda por traer de vuelta también,**_

_**Naruto: Esta vez es diferente sasuke, tú lo hacías porque tenías malos objetivos, en cambio yo no hice nada malo ni hare, por lo que no tienes de nada porque rescatarme, **_

_**Sasuke: No lo hago por eso, lo hago porque te necesito amigo, **_

_**Naruto: una persona más que me quiera no hace la diferencia contra los que me quieren muerto,**_

_**Kakashi: Yo también te quiero de vuelta naruto, se extraña mucho tu compañía tu imperactividad, todo de ti,**_

_**Naruto: lo lamento enserio, pero no tengo intenciones en regresar,**_

_**Sasuke: Yo también lo siento naruto, así tenga que mantenerte aquí con los huesos rotos lo hare….**__ Sasuke activo el sharingan, pensó que en este estado estaría un movimiento arriba de naruto,_

_**Naruto: Por favor sasuke, no quiero lastimarte,**_

_**Sasuke. Yo tampoco, pero me obligaste a hacerlo…**__ sasuke trato de darle un golpe, pero naruto lo bloqueo con su mano, con los pies, naruto desequilibro la pierna izquierda de sasuke, haciendo que este se inclinara,_

_**Naruto: Si eso es lo que quieres, pues entonces….**__ Naruto levanto a sasuke, una vez estando en el aire le intercepto 3 golpes y una patada, lanzándolo hacia donde estaba kakashi,_

_**Kakashi: (Como es que naruto está más allá de los poderes del sharingan, es algo que jamás imagine que sucediera) supongo que tendremos que atacar entre los dos,**_

_**Sasuke: Desacuerdo, es algo humillante pero con tal de tenerlo de regreso….**__ Sasuke y kakashi se dirigieron al mismo tiempo hacia donde estaba el peliazul, kakashi ataco por delante, naruto con facilidad esquivo sus golpes, mientras que por atrás se dirigía sasuke a atacarlo, cosa que naruto ya se había dado cuenta, por lo que al momento en que sasuke ataco, naruto desapareció instantáneamente, haciendo que sasuke y kakashi se golpeasen solos, naruto se alejó un tanto donde se encontraba kakashi y sasuke,_

_**Sasuke: Vaya supongo que has entrenado muy bien, creo que no me dejas alternativa, tendré que complicarte las cosas…**__ sasuke cerró los ojos,_

_**Sasuke: Espero que te itachi te haya hablado todo sobre el sharingan**__…. Sasuke abrió los ojos con el mangekyo sharingan activado, pero vio que naruto aún tenía los ojos abiertos, de seguro lo estaba mirando no más allá del cuello, _

_**Sasuke. Supongo que si te conto todo después de todo,**_

_**Kakashi: Sasu… sasuke,**_

_**Sasuke: Que,**_

_**Kakashi. Te está mirando fijamente,**_

_**Sasuke. Que? No, eso es imposible, si lo hiciera ya estaría muerto,**_

_**Kakashi: Que no te has dado cuenta,**_

_**Sasuke: De que…**__ sasuke enfoco su mirada en la de naruto, después de unos segundos de analizarlo, al fin se dio cuenta, esos ojos azules, pero su apariencia, ese diseño, _

_**Sasuke: No, no es posible, no puede ser, como es que… tu. Tengas esos ojos, Tsukuyomi….**__ Ese genjutsu no le afecto en lo más mínimo a naruto,_

_**Kakashi: No puedes hacer nada sasuke, ni tu ni yo lo podemos vencer,**_

_**Sasuke: Porque,**_

_**Kakashi: porque tiene el mangekyo sharingan eterno.**_


	3. CAPITULO 3

_CAPITULO 3: EL REGRESO DEL UCHIHA_

_Primero que nada quiero dar gracias a todos los que me apoya, de verdad muchas gracias, tambien a los seguidores de esta historia como los que pusieron de favorita de verdad muchas gracias no los pongo porque me da weva otro capituo los pondre gracias de verdad_

_**Naruto: Ya basta sasuke, no vine a pelear contigo,**_

_**Sasuke: Pero como, como fue que obtuviste el sharingan,**_

_**Naruto: No es de tu importancia…**__ naruto se iba retirando pero después,_

_**Sasuke: (Amaterasu)…**__ sasuke lanzo las llamas del amaterasu contra naruto, esta cayeron sobre el pero no le afecto en lo más mínimo,_

_**Naruto: Creo que no lo deje bien claro…**__ naruto volteo viendo a sasuke directamente a los ojos, sasuke solo espero a que naruto diera el próximo movimiento, pero sasuke no se percató que naruto ya estaba detrás de él,_

_**Naruto: bueno, empecemos de nuevo…**__ sasuke dio media vuelta, sorprendido de lo que ocurrió, trato de evadir a naruto, pero ya era tarde, naruto lo agarró del cuello levantándolo, una vez teniéndolo a la altura que quería,_

_**Naruto: amatesengan, **_

_**Sasuke: (Que? Un nuevo jutsu, espera, es el rasengan pero con, con)….**__ Era una rasengan pero echo con las llamas del amaterasu, las llamas empezaron a quemar el cuerpo de sasuke, sin importar a la distancia que estaban este de ellas, naruto estaba por aventárselo a sasuke pero una voz hizo que parara,_

_**Hinata: Por favor naruto ya basta,**_

_**Naruto: (Ahhh; Que? Qué?) …**__naruto no se dio cuenta que ya estaba a punto de matar a su mejor amigo, naruto salió del estado sharingan volviendo a ser el chico de los ojos azules que siempre fue, naruto soltó a sasuke, y una vez esto se fue alejando de él,_

_**Naruto: Lo lamento sasuke…**__ fue lo último que llego a decir pues ya se iba retirando junto con hinata,_

_**Sasuke: ( Como es esto posible),**_

_**Hinata: Naruto, casi matas a sasuke, te das cuenta,**_

_**Naruto. Lo se hinata, me deje llevar al extremo, perdóname, no quería que supiera que tengo el sharingan,**_

_**Hinata: Y cómo es que lo obtuviste?**_

_**Naruto: Por itachi,**_

_**Hinata: Como**_

_**Naruto: Itachi llego a tal capacidad que pudo crear un nuevo jutsu, se podría decir que a un estado,**_

_**Hinata: Como el de kabuto para revivir a los muertos,**_

_**Naruto: Algo parecido, pero este solo lo puede hacer alguien como mangekyo sharingan eterno, y una gran cantidad de chakra, además de que tiene que ser alguien que sea asombroso en sellos, lo cual hace a itachi el candidato perfecto para eso, además de que debe de implantar una porción de su sangre para poder activarlo cuando una quiera, pero no puede hacer este jutsu a cualquiera, sino a alguien que tengan inmensa cantidad de chakra y que pueda tener un perfecto control de este, casi el 100% se requiere para poder obtenerlo**_

_**Hinata: Debió ser muy difícil dominar tal técnica,**_

_**Naruto: Itachi dijo que me tomaría al menos 5 meses poderla manejar, pero perfeccionarla no sabía si pudiera a llegar, pero como nunca me doy por vencido, entrene día y noche durante estos 3 meses,**_

_**Hinata: y el último mes que hiciste,**_

_**Naruto: Fui con itachi a ayudarle a buscar pistas de un aldeano que estaba buscando pero nunca lo encontró, yo le dije que volvería a konoha para verte, y ahí nos despedimos, pero ya olvidemos esto, hoy es navidad y pienso pasarla solo contigo, por cierto, te traje un regalo…**__ naruto le entrego un pequeño regalo a hinata,_

_**Hinata: Que será?...**__ hinata lo abrió, era un collar de oro incrustado de diamantes con su nombre _

_**Hinata: Te amo hinata hyuga, wow naruto es el mejor regalo que me han dado, gracias**_

_**Naruto: De nada preciosa,**_

_**Hinata: Yo también te amo, pero yo no te traje nada nunca creí que fueras a aparecer en este día,**_

_**Naruto: No importa hinata, tu compañía es el mejor regalo que puedo tener,**_

_**Hinata: (Hmmmm) espera, ahora que lo recuerdo, te tengo un regalo guardado,**_

_**Naruto: Enserio?**_

_**Hinata: Si, pero no lo tengo envuelto, porque no te das un baño en lo que te lo envuelvo,**_

_**Naruto: De acuerdo…**__ naruto iba en camino a su cuarto, en eso se iba quitando la camisa que tenía, hinata se sonrojo al ver la perfecta espalda marcada del ojiazul,_

_**Hinata: (No puedo creer que aún me ponga roja con solo verlo desnudo).**_

_**Sasuke llego a su casa algo adolorido, al tocar la puerta sakura rápido le abrió,**_

_**Sakura: Donde estabas, me tenías preocupado,**_

_**Sasuke: Lo siento, es que naruto regreso y quise hablar con él, lástima que las cosas no salieron tan bien como creí,**_

_**Sakura: Mira madamas como estas, ven vamos a ver qué puedo hacer con esos moretones…**__ sakura lo llevo a la cama, le quito la playera, sakura se empezó a sonrojar,_

_**Sakura: Necesito que te acuestes para sobarte,**_

_**Sasuke: Apuesto a que lo vas disfrutar,**_

_**Sakura: Ósea que tu no?**_

_**Sasuke: Sobre todo yo…sakura**__ empezó a sobar a sasuke, haciendo que este gimiera por la sensación que le causaba a sakura, una vez terminando sakura empezó a besar el cuello de sasuke, haciendo que este no se contuviera más y se volteara para besarla,_

_**Sakura: Esta será la mejor navidad que eh pasado,**_

_**Sasuke: Y aún no termina, apenas comienza.**_

_Naruto estaba en la bañera disfrutando del baño, casi se dormía ahí,_

_**Naruto: (Hummm, definitivamente necesitaba un baño de estos**__)… estaba muy tranquilo pero luego hinata lo saco de sus pensamientos cuando abrió la puerta, al ver como hinata entro naruto se puso rojo como tomate,_

_**Naruto: Hi…hina..ta… eres.. tú?...**__ hinata entro con una ropa muy sexual, un escote muy ajustado y un short que le llegaba a medio muslo, naruto se quedó paralizado, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo,_

_**Hinata: Te gusta?...**__ dijo hinata con las manos juntas como avergonzada por la pregunta,_

_**Naruto: Debes estar bromeando, me encanta,**_

_**Hinata: Bueno hoy será una noche inolvidable para ambos.**_


	4. CAPITULO 4

_CAPITULO 4: LA NOCHE PERFECTA_

_Bueno para todos los que esperaban, este capitulo tiene lemon, o como se llame, tal vez no les guste porque la verdad soy pendejo para esto, no le hayo chiste pero tampoco critico a nadie solo lo hice por ustedes, esto es para ti la enamorada (Ya cásate) que tanto querías el lemon, que lo disfruten,_

_Hinata se fue acercando hacia naruto, una vez llegando a la cama, recostó a naruto, después se le puso encima, moviéndose su caderas hacia atrás y hacia delante haciendo que sus partes íntimas tuvieran contacto, _

_**Naruto: ¡Hinata!,**_

_**Hinata: Shhh, hoy seré todas tus fantasías, solo no hables mucho….**__ Hinata se quitó el sostén, después de eso se acercó para besar a naruto, después de eso naruto empezó a perder el control, por lo que puso sus manos en los enormes pechos de hinata, hinata solo gemía, al escuchar esos gemidos naruto no aguanto más y empezó a succionar el pezón de estos,_

_**Hinata: (Dios, que bien se siente),**_

_**Naruto: (Dios, como extrañaba estas amigas)….**__ Hinata le quito la camiseta, después volvió a besarlo, naruto solo masajeaba y succionaba los pechos de hinata,_

_**Hinata: (Ya no puedo más)… **__hinata se quitó la última prenda que tenía, mientras que naruto solo la observaba de pies a cabeza,_

_**Naruto: (Dios, no puedo creer que todo eso sea mío),**_

_**Hinata: Oye, no se vale que tu mires y yo no,**_

_**Naruto: Hehe, está bien…**__ naruto se desnudó por completo, después se acercó hacia hinata,_

_**Naruto: Enserio que eres lo mejor que tengo en el mundo….**__ Hinata se sonrojo, después tumbo a naruto a la cama, hinata se puso encima de él, se besaban apasionadamente, hasta que hinata empezó a tocar el miembro de naruto, haciendo que este gimiera, naruto empezó a tocar los pechos de hinata, los succionaba, después masajeaba su enorme trasero(así como el de Kim kardashian),_

_**Naruto: (Que grande)...**__ hinata se excitaba más y más, por lo que decidió aumentar la intensidad, se dirigió a poner el miembro de naruto en su boca, naruto sentía que estaba en la gloria( por decirlo así) sentía que no podía haber mejor place que este, pero,_

_**Hinata: Estas listos…**__ naruto solo asintió, después de esto hinata se subió encima de él, lento, hasta que sus sexos se unieron, hinata solo gemía de principio, pero después de que naruto aumentaba la velocidad hinata sentía cada vez más y más placer,_

_**Hinata: Sigue naruto, no pares, mas, mas, ahhh…**__ hinata se retorcía como serpiente, _

_**Naruto: (Dios, enserio me deseaba todo este tiempo que paso)…**__ naruto no pudo más y agarro a hinata, la pego contra la pared y ahí continuaron,_

_**Hinata: Ahh naruto sigue no pares,**_

_**Naruto: No lo hare…**__ sus caras se encontraron, veían como uno disfrutaba del otro, después de besaron, hasta que naruto no pudo más,_

_**Naruto: Ahhhh... Hinata enserio me encantas,**_

_**Hinata: igual que tú a mí,**_

_**Naruto: Entonces hagámoslo de nuevo,**_

_**Hinata: Estas seguro?**_

_**Naruto: Si, quiero recuperar todo el tiempo perdido…**__ naruto empezó a besar a hinata, acariciándola de nuevo, lo mismo paso con el uchiha, hicieron el amor toda la noche hasta el amanecer._

_Amaneció y todos en konoha durmiendo, en especial los padres, mientras que sus hijos salían a jugar con los juguetes que recibieron de ayer, hinata iba despertando, recordando la noche que tuvo con naruto, estaba muy agotada, mientras que vio cómo se acercaba el ojiazul hacia ella,_

_**Naruto: Buenos días bebe,**_

_**Hinata: Cuanto llevas ahí despierto,**_

_**Naruto: No mucho,**_

_**Hinata: Debes estar hambriento, te preparare algo….**__dijo esto levantándose pero después recordó que estaba desnuda, por lo que se metió de nuevo a la cama, estaba roja como tomate, naruto solo río al ver lo ocurrido,_

_**Naruto: Hoy no harás nada, será un día agradable, te llevare a comer a donde quieras,**_

_**Hinata: bueno si hablamos de eso, quisiera ir a ichiraku,**_

_**Naruto: Enserio hinata?**_

_**Hinata: Si, desde que te fuiste no eh ido ninguna vez, no era lo mismo sin ti, pero ahora que volviste, se me antoja un plato de ramen de cerdo,**_

_**Naruto: Genial, primero me daré un baño y luego vamos,**_

_**Hinata: no quieres que me bañe contigo,**_

_**Naruto: Segura?**_

_**Hinata: Si,**_

_**Naruto: Supongo que nos tardaremos más de los esperado…**__ naruto cargo a hinata y se la llevo en sus brazos._

_Sasuke se fue levantando, al ver que sakura estaba aún durmiendo, decidió irse a dar un paseo memorizando lo ocurrido de ayer,_

_**Sasuke: (Tengo que hablar con naruto, no puedo quedarme con las dudas).**_

_Mientras que en ichiraku,_

_**Teuchi: Na…na..naruto? Eres tú?**_

_**Naruto: Si, mira viejo sé que oestes los rumores de mi…**_

_**Teuchi: Para nada creeré eso naruto, tú siempre serás como parte de la familia, además eres mi cliente favorito,**_

_**Naruto: Entonces no te molestara que coma aquí como solía,**_

_**Teuchi: Estas bromeando, claro que no, hoy come todo lo que quieras yo invitare,**_

_**Naruto: Enserio, muchas gracias viejo, pero espera un momento que vengo con mi chica hinata…**__ naruto salió para llevar a hinata con él para comer en ichiraku, pero un vez que naruto iba entrar,_

_**Sasuke: Naruto….**__ Naruto puso cara de serio, hinata solo esperaba que volvieran a pelear,_

_**Naruto: Hinata entra, no pienso pelear esta vez, confía en mi…**__ hinata solo asintió y entro a ichiraku, mientras naruto se fue acercando hacia sasuke,_

_**Naruto: No quiero pelear esta vez,**_

_**Sasuke: Vamos dobe sabes que nunca dejaremos de ser como hermanos…**__ naruto sonrió al oír tal comentario,_

_**Sasuke: pero quiero saber la verdad, sé que no me has hablado del todo claro,**_

_**Naruto: De acuerdo, pero no es el momento indicado, en otro momento será,**_

_**Sasuke: Como sé que no te iras,**_

_**Naruto: Acaso me ves que me voy,**_

_**Sasuke: De acuerdo, hablare contigo después….**__ Sasuke levanto la mano en señal de despedida,_

_**Naruto: muy bien, a comer ramen…**__ naruto se dirigió a ichiraku para comer con hinata._

_Sasuke se dirigió hacia su casa una vez entrando vio que sakura aún estaba dormida, él se quedó un rato observándola,_

_**Sasuke: (Se ve hermosa, porque dure tanto tiempo rechazándola, que estúpido fui),**_

_**Sakura: Sasuke…**__ sakura se iba despertando,_

_**Sakura: Ven, duérmete un rato más…**__ sasuke solo sonrió y se metió a la cama con sakura, sakura se durmió en su pecho, sasuke la observo un rato para verla dormir en su pecho, después de un rato se quedó dormido._

_Se vino el atardecer, hinata y naruto estaban caminando por la playa,_

_**Hinata: Recuerdas nuestro primer aniversario de novios naruto?**_

_**Naruto: Como olvidarlo, fue uno de los mejores días de mi vida,**_

_**Hinata: También para mí, ahh, naruto aun sabes tocar la guitarra?**_

_**Naruto: Si porqu….**__ Naruto se sorprendió al ver que hinata le puso de sorpresa la guitarra que había comprado, la guitarra con la que le canto en su primer aniversario,_

_**Hinata: Me cantarías algo para mi…**__ naruto solo asintió,_

_**Naruto: De acuerdo…**__ naruto empezó a tocar la guitarra, hinata solo movía la cabeza al son de la música,_

_**(Listen) One chance left, to save us, free the most fortune favors  
I'm focused on my vow, it's only you right here right now  
I want to be with you nightly, don't take what I'm telling you lightly  
Cause I like ya' and you like me so let's not play around**_

Don't you worry about them other girls  
They don't really mean a thing to me, no  
I'm just trying to be what you deserve  
I'm just trying to live a life so tell me

What you need girl, what you need  
What you need girl, what you need  
What you need girl, what you need  
What you need girl...

We should be together; Edward & Bella  
Be by your side, Bonnie and Clyde  
I give you everything because of who you are  
I'll put you in the spot-light, you're a superstar  
I just wanna be with you nightly, don't take what I'm telling you lightly  
Cause I like ya' and you like me so let's not play around

Don't you worry about them other girls  
They don't really mean a thing to me, no  
I'm just trying to be what you deserve  
I'm just trying to live a life so tell me

What you need girl, what you need  
What you need girl, what you need  
What you need girl, what you need  
What you need girl..

I'm just tryna tell you baby you're the only who's on me  
We can do whatever that you need, call me homie  
We can fly wherever you ain't never been before  
We can go to the store buy anything that you want  
Then we can take sprees, you know down to your knees  
Shopping sprees all over the place, baby call me

And we can do it baby, just tell me  
If you need it babe

_**Don't you worry about them other girls  
They don't really mean a thing to me, no  
I'm just trying to be what you deserve  
I'm just trying to live a life so tell me**_

What you need girl, what you need  
What you need girl, what you need  
What you need girl, what you need  
What you need girl...

_Naruto termino de cantar, después de eso cargo a hinata y la llevo a la orilla del mar, el agua pasando por sus pies,_

_**Naruto: Soy el hombre más feliz del mundo,**_

_**Hinata: Y yo la mujer más feliz del mundo,**_

_**Naruto: Hinata, te gustaría ver el amanecer conmigo,**_

_**Hinata: Me encantaría naruto…**__ y ahí se quedaron platicando, besándose hasta el amanecer._

_Tsunade aún se encontraba en su oficina, ya era muy tarde, shizune entro preguntándole que hacía tan tarde,_

_**Tsunade: Me enviaron un informe desde la aldea de la arena,**_

_**Shizune: Que dice Tsunade sensei,**_

_**Tsunade: toda la aldea de la arena fue víctima de una batalla trágica, el kazekage por suerte salió con vida, no muy grave,**_

_**Shizune: Reconoció a alguien,**_

_**Tsunade: Solo a uno, Itachi Uchiha**_


	5. CAPITULO 5

_CAPITULO 5: LA BUSQUEDA DEL UCHIHA_

_**Shizune: Que? Itachi Uchiha? Contra quien habrá peleado,**_

_**Tsunade: No lo sé, pero según los informes, como fue la batalla, itachi está muy grave,**_

_**Shizune: Lo mejor será enviar una búsqueda, no lo cree?**_

_**Tsunade: Supongo que sería lo mejor, pero como se lo tomara la gente, después de la última vez, todo konoha le teme**__,_

_**Shizune: Ya veremos eso después, por ahora lo mejor será buscarlo,**_

_**Tsunade: Supongo que tienes razón, enviaremos un equipo mañana, primero que nada necesitamos ninjas que poseen el sharingan, segundo, un rastreador, y tercero, un ninja médico, y todos tienen que ser rango jounin, no le podemos confiar esto a los chunin, menos a los genin,**_

_**Shizune: Tenemos a sakura de médico, hinata de rastreador, sasuke kakashi y naruto,**_

_**Tsunade: Sasuke no es jounin pero tiene el sharingan, está bien, todos menos naruto,**_

_**Shizune: Pero naruto porque no?**_

_**Tsunade: Porque no es un jounin, además no sabemos qué tan fuerte se ha hecho desde que se fue**_

_**Shizune: Se ha vuelto tan fuerte que posee el sharingan,**_

_**Tsunade: Que? Estas bromeando no,**_

_**Shizune: Para nada, kakashi me lo conto,**_

_**Tsunade: Esta bien, mándales la información, partirán mañana a primera hora.**_

_Sasuke estaba en medio de konoha junto con sakura, quienes venían con bolsas llenas de cosas para la casa, en eso se les apareció su sensei,_

_**Kakashi: Mañana tendremos una misión, saldremos mañana a primera hora,**_

_**Sasuke. De que se trata la misión,**_

_**Kakashi: Mañana lo sabrás, mientras tanto, descansen,**_

_**Sasuke. Espere, quienes más irán con nosotros**_

_**Kakashi: Hinata y naruto**_

_**Sakura: (Esto se pondrá interesante),**_

_**Kakashi: Bien nos vemos mañana…. **__Kakashi desapareció en una nube de humo,_

_Mientras que naruto estaba despierto mirando las estrellas, después observaba como hinata dormía, en lo que uno de los perros de invocación de kakashi apareció,_

_**Naruto: Que sucede pakkun…**__ dijo esto con el volumen más bajo que pudo,_

_**Pakkun: Mañana tendrás una misión con tu equipo junto con hinata, por lo que te sugiero duermas en un lugar más cómodo, igual para hinata…**__ terminando de decir esto desapareció,_

_**Naruto: (Wow, misión en parejas, excepto kakashi)…**__ naruto se levantó junto con hinata, llevándosela cargando a su casa, una vez llegando naruto la puso en la cama, después se acostó el, al entrar a la cama, hinata puso su mano en su pecho, acercándose a este, naruto le dio un beso en la frente, después se durmió al instante,_

_Se vino el amanecer, naruto fue el primero en despertar, naruto solo sonrió al ver que durmió abrasado de hinata de lado, como pudo se fue desafinando de ella, después salió a la ventana viendo como estaba empezando a salir el sol poco a poco, hinata despertó, y se sonrojo al ver a naruto en la ventana sin playera, después se dirigió hacia él, lo abrazo por detrás naruto solo sonrió y le dio un beso en la boca,_

_**Naruto: Espero hayas dormido bien,**_

_**Hinata: De maravilla,**_

_**Naruto: Bien, porque tendremos una misión, partiremos dentro de unos minutos, mejor preparemos todo lo que llevaremos,**_

_**Hinata: Pero porque no me dijiste ayer naruto para haber tenido todo listo,**_

_**Naruto: No te quería despertar, te mirabas que estabas profundamente dormía, decidí dejarte dormir,**_

_**Hinata: Lo sé, lo siento,**_

_**Naruto: Descuida, ve a tu casa por tus cosas, pasare por tú en media hora, **_

_**Hinata: Esta bien…**__ hinata le dio un tierno beso a naruto y se fue,_

_**Naruto. Muy bien, comencemos a empacar.**_

_El primero en llegar a la entrada fue kakashi, después sasuke y sakura, quienes llegaron puntuales,_

_**Sasuke: Vaya kakashi sensei, debe ser una misión importante como para que llegues temprano,**_

_**Kakashi: Tú lo has dicho,**_

_**Sakura: De que se trata la misión kakashi sensei,**_

_**Kakashi: Primero esperemos a naruto y a hinata, para decirles a todos junto de una vez…**__ pasaron 5 minutos y a lo lejos se veían hinata y naruto, quienes iban corriendo a la entrada de konoha,_

_**Sasuke. Como siempre tarde, dobe,**_

_**Naruto: Siento la tardanza,**_

_**Hinata: lo siento fue mi culpa,**_

_**Kakashi. Descuida… muy bien la misión que nos asignaron, es rescatar a alguien quien se vio en una batalla trágica en la aldea de la arena, **_

_**Naruto: Gaara está bien?**_

_**Kakashi: Si, por suerte salió no muy grave de ahí**_

_**Sakura. Y a quien se supone que debemos rescatar kakashi sensei,**_

_**Kakashi: Según los informes, la persona que debemos buscar y rescatar, es Itachi Uchiha…**__ todos callaron, sasuke abrió los ojos a mas no poder,_

_**Kakashi: Por lo que dijeron, Itachi se encuentra gravemente herido,**_

_**Sakura: (Supongo que después de todo no será tan interesante como creí),**_


	6. CAPITULO 6

_CAPITULO 6: DESESPARACION_

_Al escuchar las palabras de kakashi, sasuke salió disparado hacia la aldea de la arena, naruto iba atrás de él, podía arre basarlo pero no quería dejar atrás a su equipo ni mucho menos a hinata, solo quedo en una posición en el cual podía ver a su equipo y a sasuke, pero al ver que sasuke aumento su ritmo, naruto no tuvo opción más que seguirlo, supuso que no sería peligro ya que eran 3 y sasuke solo el, pero se equivocó al escuchar gritar a sakura por lo que regreso, naruto regreso y no podía creer lo que veía, cada miembro de su equipo era sostenido por un ninja con capucha y capa blanca, el ninja que sostenía a hinata le puso un kunai en el cuello, _

_**Naruto: Tira el kunai,**_

_**Ninja: No, tu tira tus armas…**__ al escuchar eso naruto no tuvo opción y tiro todos sus kunais y sus shurikens, una vez tirando todas sus armas al suelo,_

_**Naruto: Quien los mando?**_

_**Ninja: Hahaha, quien crees que fue, después de todo solo a alguien le ha importado el zorro que llevas dentro…**__ naruto abrió los ojos, en ese momento supo de quien se trató,_

_**Naruto: Madara? No lo creo,**_

_**Madara: Pues créelo…**__ decía esto madara apareciendo en la escena tele transportándose gracias a su ojo sharingan,_

_**Naruto: Vaya, no me sorprende que estés con vida,**_

_**Madara: Lo sé, también sé que esta mujer es todo para ti…**__ dijo esto acercándose a hinata,_

_**Naruto: Déjala en paz a ella, esto es entre tú y yo,**_

_**Madara: Lo sé, pero la usare solo para apresurar las cosas, no estoy del todo bien,**_

_**Naruto: Eso se nota, pero que quieres,**_

_**Madara: Tú bien sabes lo que quiero, el poder del zorro…**__ naruto solo callo y pensó un momento,_

_**Naruto: De acuerdo, déjalos ir a ellos y me entregare,**_

_**Madara: atrápenlo, pónganle esposas con chakra, para que no pueda utilizarlo y así no escapara,**_

_**Naruto: Vaya, se ve que no me tienes confianza…**__ decía esto mientras los ninja lo esposaban,_

_**Naruto: Bien ya hice mi parte, ahora déjalos ir…**__ madara asintió,_

_**Madara: Bien, suéltenlos….**__ Soltaron a todos,_

_**Naruto: Vayan por sasuke, tal vez este en una trampa como nosotros, ayúdenlo,**_

_**Kakashi: Vamos,**_

_**Hinata: Pero, y naruto?**_

_**Kakashi: Descuida hinata el estará bien….**__ Madara sospecho al escuchar tal comentario,_

_**Kakashi: démonos prisa…**__ todos estaban por salir pero madara detuvo a hinata,_

_**Madara: Esto me da mala espina así que te quedaras con nosotros,**_

_**Naruto: Eso no fue parte del trato,**_

_**Madara: Lo siento, pero a veces no salen las cosas como uno quiere, verdad?...**__ decía esto al ver a hinata. Kakashi no tuvo opción y dejo y se fue en busca de sasuke junto con sakura,_

_**Naruto: Jum jum, en eso tienes razón**__… decía esto naruto sonriendo, madara puso casa seria al oír tal comentario,_

_**Naruto: Muy cierto porque sabes?...**__ naruto agacho la cabeza_

_**Madara: Hmm?**_

_**Naruto: Tú tampoco tendrás lo que quieres…**__ naruto alzo la mirada pero esta vez con el sharingan activado, madara se sorprendió al ver tal cosa,_

_**Madara: Vaya, que es lo que tenemos aquí, supongo que esto se debe gracias a itachi…**__ madara solo cayo, naruto miro a hinata quien ella también lo observaba, naruto cerraba y abría los ojos como queriéndole decir algo a hinata, ella no lo comprendió hasta saber que era lo que quería decir naruto, hinata cerró los ojos, naruto activo el mangekyo sharingan_

_**Madara: (Si de esto es capaz de hacer naruto, entonces que será capaz de hacer itachi) necesito rápido el poder del zorro sosténganlo…**__ los ninjas trataron de sostener las manos de naruto pero al tocarlas, estos las quitaron de inmediato, pues él les había hecho el jutsu del rasengan junto con el amaterasu, sus cuerpo se fueron quemando lentamente, solo se escuchaban sus gritos, madara abrió los ojos a ver tal cosa,_

_**Madara. (Maldición, itachi ha de ser más fuerte que yo, mucho más, pero ya veremos si lo es ahora que tendré el poder del zorro de nueve colas) Tal vez podrás contra mis discípulos, pero contra mí no lo creo, te quitare el poder del zorro yo solo aunque me cueste la vida,**_

_**Naruto: Veras en eso tienes razón, y a la vez te equivocas,**_

_**Madara: Que estás diciendo,**_

_**Naruto: Tus esperanzas de tener el poder del zorro se han ido, porque yo ya lo tengo,**_

_**Madara: Siempre lo has tenido dentro de ti, por eso te lo quitare,**_

_**Naruto: No podrás, ahora está junto con mi chakra**__… naruto empezó a dispersar su chakra por el aire, su chakra azul, el de él, pero después fue dispersando el chakra del zorro, haciéndolo aparecer como si nada,_

_**Naruto: Puedo usar su chakra o puedo controlar a la bestia si se me da**__… el zorro de nueve colas apareció, solo que esta vez su único objetivo era madara, nadie más, hasta hinata que le aterraba esa bestia savia que ahora era naruto quien lo controlaba y no está a él, el zorro lanzo una bomba bestia a madara, haciendo que este se tele transportara para no impactar con este, una vez que desapareció, quiso alejarse lo más lejos del zorro demonio,_

_**Madara: (Como puede ser esto posible, ya no hay manera de ganar contra ellos, que pasara ahora) ahhhh….**__ La arma de chakra del zorro agarro a madara, apretándolo,_

_**Madara: (Supongo que ya no habrá oportunidad de ganar)…**__ madara vio para todos lados pero después su vista se concentró en un solo lugar, hinata, después miro en su centro,_

_**Madara: (No puede ser, supongo que después de todo hay oportunidad)…**__ naruto observo como madara veía a hinata de pies a cabeza,_

_**Naruto: Acabemos con esto…**__ el zorro estaba cargando una de sus bombas bestia para lanzársela a madara,_

_**Madara: Esto no terminara aquí…**__ madara se tele transporto, pero esta vez tuvo que utilizar más chakra de lo normal, antes de desaparecer, naruto se estremeció al oír las últimas palabras de él,_

_**Madara: Ya no eres mi objetivo, sino tu preciada mujer…**__ madara desapareció, después naruto fue hacia donde estaba hinata, la abrazo,_

_**Naruto: Estas bien?...**__ hinata no dijo nada aún estaba en shock por lo que acaba de ver_

_**Naruto: Lo lamento hinata, lamento que hayas tenido que ver a esa bestia, pero no puedo cambiar lo que soy, entenderé si no lo comprendes…**__ hinata volvió a la realidad, escucho claro todo lo que dijo naruto, hinata abrazo a naruto como si fuera lo único que quisiera hacer,_

_**Hinata: Para nada naruto, yo siempre te amare no importa lo que pase, siempre,**_

_**Naruto: Yo también, aunque aún no sé porque dijo eso madara,**_

_**Hinata: Yo tampoco, no sé porque me querrá ahora madara, no tengo ninguna bestia en mi interior,**_

_**Naruto. En fin, vayamos con kakashi y los demás,**_

_**Hinata: Si…**__ se dirigieron hacia donde estaba su equipo._

_Mientras que en cuanto a sasuke, ya había revisado toda la aldea de la arena y no había rastro de su hermano, por lo que se dirigió más allá de la aldea,_

_**Sasuke: Itachi, donde estas…**__ sasuke gritaba, pero el lugar estaba tan solo que se escuchaba en eco, empezó a creer que podría estar muerto, pero se escuchaba a alguien acercarse hacia él, por lo que creyó que era su hermano, dio media vuelta para verlo,_

_**Sasuke. Al fin te encontré herma….**_

_**Cuanto tiempo sin verte sasuke…**__ sasuke se sorprendió al ver de quien se trataba,_

_**Sasuke: Kabuto, eres tú,**_

_**Kabuto: Te sorprende el verme, que bien, porque será la última vez que nos volvamos a ver.**_


	7. CAPITULO 7

_CAPITULO 7: VOLVIENDO A LA REALIDAD POR UN TIEMPO_

_Kabuto se dirigió a atacar a sasuke pero alguien lo detuvo,_

_**Sasuke: Itachi?**_

_**Itachi: Como era de esperarse, mi hermano viene al rescate…**__ itachi de un golpe alejo a kabuto lo más lejos posible, lo suficiente para que itachi tomara a sasuke y escaparan_

_**Sasuke: Itachi, porque huimos, podemos vencerlo, somos dos y el solo uno,**_

_**Itachi: Tal vez, pero si utiliza el estado tensei es muy arriesgado, además… cof, cof…**__ itachi empezó a toser y escupir sangre, itachi se arrodillo en el piso,_

_**Sasuke: Itachi, estas bien?**_

_**Itachi. Supongo que mis días están contados…**__ sasuke se congelo al oír esas palabras,_

_**Sasuke: Que es lo que te pasa,**_

_**Itachi: Llevo años con una enfermedad rara pero muy grave,**_

_**Sasuke: (Entonces fue cierto lo que me dijo naruto) te llevare con la mejor ninja médico, veremos que puede hacer…**__ sasuke tomo a itachi y se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo con destino a konoha, al ir en el camino se encontró con su equipo, pero no tenía tiempo de explicar lo que paso por lo que siguió su camino,_

_**Naruto: Vamos…**__ naruto y los demás fueron detrás de él._

_Mientras que en konoha, _

_**Shizune: Lady tsunade por favor, tiene que revisar los reportes de las misiones, entre más los deje más serán,**_

_**Tsunade: No tengo porque hacer esto, trae a alguien que los haga por mí,**_

_**Tsunade: Usted bien sabe que solo lo hago cuando está en una emergencia…**__ en eso entra sasuke quien traía a itachi en sus brazos,_

_**Sasuke: Hokage, es una emergencia,**_

_**Tsunade: Ja, ve por alguien a para que revise los reportes…**__ tsunade con solo ver a itachi supo que estaba muy grave, casi a unos minutos de estar a la muerte,_

_**Tsunade: Rápido, ay que llevarlo al hospital… tsunade**__ tomo a itachi y lo llevo rápido al hospital donde estuvo casi el día completo atendiéndolo, no dejo pasar a nadie mientras atendía a itachi, ni siquiera a sasuke, al fin tsunade salió de la sala de emergencias,_

_**Sasuke. Como se encuentra**_

_**Tsunade: por ahora está controlado, pero no te puedo asegurar si seguirá vivo, solo puedo decirte que seguirá con vida por un tiempo más,**_

_**Sasuke. Por favor, haga lo que sea para que mi hermano siga vivo,**_

_**Tsunade: Hare lo que sea, no quiero que lo veas hoy, está descansando, ven mañana a verlo, si es que despierta del sueño…**__ Tsunade volvió a entrar a la habitación donde se encontraba itachi para reportar su estado,_

_**Naruto: Sasuke no podemos más, te veremos mañana, descansa, ya te dijo todo tsunade, nos vemos…**__ naruto se despidió de sasuke junto con hinata, sakura seguía con él, savia que si sasuke pensaba quedarse a dormir en el hospital ella también lo haría, estaba por decírselo a sasuke pero sasuke la interrumpió,_

_**Sasuke: Vayamos a casa,**_

_**Sakura. Estas seguro, si quieres, nos quedamos aquí,**_

_**Sasuke: No hace falta, lo mejor será descansar también nosotros, vamos…**__ sasuke tomo a sakura de la mano y salieron del hospital con rumbo a la mansión Uchiha,_

_**Tsunade: Shizune,**_

_**Shizune: Si, lady tsunade?,**_

_**Tsunade: Necesito que me examines las heridas de su cuerpo,**_

_**Shizune: De acuerdo,**_

_**Tsunade: No te molesta quedarte sola con él,**_

_**Shizune: No creo que despierte,**_

_**Tsunade: Tienes razón, bueno nos veremos mañana,**_

_**Shizune. Que descanse lady tsunade…**__ Tsunade dejo a shizune junto con itachi,_

_**Naruto: Vaya que día no hinata,**_

_**Hinata: Sí que lo fue, la verdad solo quiero caer a la cama y dormir…**__ dijo mientras naruto abría la puerta de su casa,_

_**Naruto: Sabes hinata, me encanta que estés aquí conmigo y todo pero sabes me gustaría hacer las cosas bien como se deben,**_

_**Hinata: A que te refieres naruto, **_

_**Naruto: Pues hablar con tu padre acerca de ti y de mí,**_

_**Hinata: Lo sé, a mí también pero no veo la manera de hablar con mi padre,**_

_**Naruto: Pronto la hallaremos…**__ naruto levanto a hinata y la llevo hasta la cama,_

_**Naruto: Sabes yo me siento con ganas de un baño antes de dormir…**__ naruto se quitó la playera, hinata se sonrojo al ver el abdomen marcado del ojiazul, y ese pecho tonificado,_

_**Hinata: Te molesta si me baño contigo?**_

_**Naruto: Estaba esperando a que me lo pidieras…**__ naruto agarro a hinata desde la cama y la llevo consigo a la bañera._

_Shizune estaba preparando todo para examinar las heridas de itachi, pero no sabía por dónde comenzar, _

_**Shizune: (Porque tsunade le puso la ropa devuelta, me tocara quitársela) descuida itachi no te hare daño, solo revisare tus heridas, por lo tanto tendré que quitarte la playera,**_

_**Itachi: Porque no lo haces en vez de que hables sola,**_

_**Shizune: Ahhh, Estas despierto, creí que estarías dormido al menos hasta mañana,**_

_**Itachi: No puedo darme el lujo…**__ decía esto mientras se quitaba la playera,_

_**Shizune: (Por dios, que cuerpo más perfecto estoy viendo)…**__ shizune se quedó congelada, hasta que la voz de itachi la despertó,_

_**Itachi: Vas a quedarte ahí mirando o vas revisar las heridas?**_

_**Shizune: Ahhh? Si, veamos…**__ shizune empezó a revisar las heridas de itachi, para no quedar hipnotizada por ese cuerpo tan llamativo, trato de conversar con él mientras revisaba sus heridas,_

_**Shizune: Se podría saber a qué se deben estas heridas,**_

_**Itachi: por desgracia la enfermedad que tengo me impide sanar la heridas a la velocidad normal, me toma meses sanar cuando debería ser días o semanas a lo mucho,**_

_**Shizune: Cuanto llevas con esta enfermedad,**_

_**Itachi: Mas de 4 años,**_

_**Shizune: No es posible, como es que pudiste aguantar tanto,**_

_**Itachi: Gracias a drogas y pues mi estilo de vida me ha ayudado también,**_

_**Shizune: Nadie te dijo que esta enfermedad debe ser tratada desde el principio para que puedas seguir con una vida normal?,**_

_**Itachi: Si, pero, cof… cof…**__ no creí que seguirá vivo por mucho tiempo, así que decidí seguir con ella, además no tenía tiempo para cuidarme de esta enfermedad, tenía que investigar sobre akatsuki y madara, de no ser así, tal vez nadie de nosotros seguirá aquí, naruto no poseería el sharingan, y yo creí que estaría muerto por darle el mangekyo sharingan a sasuke,_

_**Shizune: Enserio estabas dispuesto a dar tu vida por tu hermano?,**_

_**Itachi: Tal vez no tuve la infancia como cualquier otro niño, ni amistades verdaderas, pero cuando vi a mi hermano llegar al mundo, fue como si volviera a nacer otra vez, como una señal de que debía protegerlo a toda costa, **_

_**Shizune: Wow, jamás eh conocido a alguien tan decidido como tú, y dime, tuviste novia alguna vez,**_

_**Itachi: Tuve una, lamentablemente murió durante la guerra…**__ Shizune quedo petrificada al haber escuchado eso, como un chico como él pudo haber pasado por tantas desgracias,_

_**Itachi: Sabes, no me arrepiento de haber vivido mi vida así, por algo pasan las cosas, no lo crees, tal vez no te hubiera conocido, tal vez ya estaría muerto de no ser las cosas como están ahora,**_

_**Shizune: Tal vez tengas razón…**__ shizune término de revisar las heridas de itachi de la cintura para arriba,_

_**Shizune: Bueno ya termine con las heridas de tu cintura para arriba, tienes heridas de la cintura para abajo,**_

_**Itachi: Tengo un lunar al lado de la entrepierna, por si te interesa verlo…**__ shizune se puso roja como jitomate,_

_**Itachi: Estoy bromeando, no, no tengo más,**_

_**Shizune. Bueno si es así, te dejo descansar,**_

_**Itachi: Gracias por ayudarme Shizune,**_

_**Shizune: De nada Itachi…**__ shizune salió de la habitación, _

_**Itachi: (Tal vez no corra peligro desde aquí, lo mejor será descansar)…**__ itachi se quedó profundamente dormido._

_Pasaron 2 meses, todos los días sasuke y sakura iban a visitar a itachi al igual que naruto y hinata, naruto siempre le cayó bien itachi desde que le conto la verdad, itachi siempre la cayó bien naruto, shizune hablaba con itachi casi todos los días, en verdad se llevaban bien, Tsunade mando a llamar al equipo 7 junto con hinata para darles una buena noticia, una vez reunidos en la oficina de la hockage todos se preguntaban que era,_

_**Naruto: Ya dinos abuela tsunade,**_

_**Tsunade: tenme un poco más de respeto mocoso,**_

_**Kakashi: Y a qué se debe esta reunión Hockage,**_

_**Tsunade: Bueno la noticia es que…**__ Itachi iba entrando a la oficina,_

_**Tsunade: Logramos desvanecer el virus de la enfermedad de itachi, por lo que sus defensas se regeneran a la normalidad,**_

_**Todos: …..**_

_**Tsunade: Por lo que itachi podrá vivir una vida normal a la de todos,**_

_**Sasuke. Es enserio?**_

_**Tsunade: Si, pero eso no es todo, también presentado con los clanes más poderosos de konoha para su juicio de si puede quedarse, la mayoría aprobó, excepto el clan hyuga como era de esperarse…**__ hinata solo agacho la cabeza,_

_**Tsunade: Descuida hinata no tienes por qué sentirte mal, itachi sabe que lo ayudaste durante todo este tiempo…**__ hinata sonrió al escuchar tal cosa,_

_**Sasuke: Entonces piensas quedarte hermano,**_

_**Itachi: Solo porque quiero vivir tranquilo por un tiempo,**_

_**Sasuke. ¡Siiii! Te prometo que no te arrepentirás, muchas gracias Hockage…**__ sasuke le hizo una reverencia a Tsunade, ella se la regreso,_

_**Tsunade: Es mi trabajo, además me dio gusto ver de nuevo a itachi por aquí,**_

_**Itachi. A mí también,**_

_**Tsunade: Bueno itachi ahora que eres un shinobi devuelta, deberás portar la banda de Konoha, así que aquí tienes…**__ Tsunade le entrego una banda nueva de konoha,_

_**Itachi: No gracias, prefiero usar la que tengo, significa mucho para mí,**_

_**Tsunade: Esta bien, puedes portar esa,**_

_**Sasuke: Bueno volvamos a casa…**__ todos salieron de la oficina hockage sin antes darles las gracias a Tsunade,_

_**Naruto: Fueron buenas noticias después de todo,**_

_**Hinata: Claro que lo fueron, además… gubbb… gubbb,**_

_**Naruto: Hinata, estas bien…**__ hinata se dirigió hacia un callejo, no pudo contenerse más y vómito,_

_**Naruto: Que te pasa hinata,**_

_**Hinata: No lo sé, en un segundo me sentí mareada y al otro no pude contenerme más,**_

_**Naruto. Te sientes bien ahora?**_

_**Hinata: Descuida naruto, no es nada enserio,**_

_**Naruto: Bueno para asegurarme…**__ naruto cargo a hinata,_

_**Naruto: Te llevare a casa lo que resta del camino,**_

_**Hinata: Muchas gracias, pero no hace falta,**_

_**Naruto: Que pasa, ya no te gusta estar en los brazos de tu novio,**_

_**Hinata: Si es solo que,**_

_**Naruto: Déjate llevar, no es gran cosa,**_

_**Hinata: Esta bien,**_

_**Sasuke: Bienvenido a casa hermano…**__ sasuke le abrió las puertas de la mansión Uchiha,_

_**Itachi: Vaya, se ve que le hiciste unos cambios,**_

_**Sasuke: Sakura lo hizo,**_

_**Itachi: Te quedo muy bien sakura,**_

_**Sakura: Gracias cuñado…**__ sasuke se sonrojo al escuchar tal cosa,_

_**Itachi. Bueno yo me siento algo cansado, me iré a dormir, nos vemos,**_

_**Sasuke. Descansa hermano,**_

_**Sakura: Descansa cuñado,**_

_**Sasuke: Sakura, vamos…**__ itachi solo rio_

_**Sakura: Que te pasa, te molesta que le diga así,**_

_**Sasuke: Supongo que tendré que acostúmbrame a esto, bueno vayamos a dormir nosotros también,**_

_**Sakura: De acuerdo…**__ una vez que se metieron a la cama, se despidieron uno del otro como siempre, con un tierno beso, después todos se quedaron dormidos._

_Paso una semana, itachi se estaba acostumbrando al estilo de vida, todos los días entrenaba solo, como acostumbra un shinobi, aunque a veces Shizune se aparecía en sus entrenamientos para platicar, en verdad ellos dos se llevaban muy bien._

_Se vino el día de San volantín, todos los ninjas en las tiendas comprando regalos para sus seres queridos, ese día Temari vino a la aldea para pasar el día con su novio shikamaru, quien este le regalo rosas y chocolates,Ino se fue con su novio Sai fuera de konoha, sasuke y sakura se fueron de día de campo, hinata se levantó tarde, se sentía débil esto últimos días, al despertar se vio con un delicioso desayuno en la cama, preparado por naruto, hinata se sorprendió al ver tal deliciosa comido,_

_**Naruto: Bueno días bebe,**_

_**Hinata: Naruto estos es increíble, como fue que tu…**_

_**Naruto: No solo estuve entrenando estos meses que estuve ausente,**_

_**Hinata: Awww, naruto eres lo mejor que tengo en el mundo, te am….**__ gubb, gubb… hinata se vomito encima de la comida que naruto le preparo, _

_**Naruto: suficiente hinata, voy a llevarte al hospital ahora mismo, no aguanto verte así mas, vamos….**__ Naruto cargo a hinata hasta el baño para que se vistiera, después la llevo al hospital,_

_**Enfermera: Buenos días, en que puedo ayudarlo, **_

_**Naruto: Si bueno, vera, lo que pasa es que mi novia se ha….**__ No termino de hablar cuando hinata cayó al suelo, la enfermera de pronto llamo a urgencias donde unos paramédicos la levantar y se la llevaron,_

_**Naruto: Que le ocurre,**_

_**Medico: No estamos seguro, déjenos hacer nuestro trabajo, nosotros nos encargaremos…**__ naruto se quedó congelado al ver como se llevaban a hinata para atenderla, después él se sentó en la sala de espera, a los pocos minutos Tsunade apareció,_

_**Tsunade: Hmmm? Que haces aquí naruto,**_

_**Naruto: Hinata se ha estado muy mal últimamente, decidí traerla al hospital para saber de una vez que le ocurría, pero antes de decirle a la enfermera, hinata cayó al suelo,**_

_**Tsunade: Eso es terrible, descuida, La atenderé personalmente para que puedas estar tranquilo,**_

_**Naruto. Muchas gracias abuela tsunade,**_

_**Tsunade: Tenme más respeto… **__tsunade le dio un golpe en la cabeza a naruto, después se dirigió donde se encontraba hinata… pasaron los minutos hasta que por fin tsunade salió llamándolo, naruto se dirigió,_

_**Naruto. Que es lo que le ocurre tsunade,**_

_**Hinata: Ve con ella, se los diré a ambos,**_

_**Naruto: Es grave…**__ decía esto mientras entraron a la habitación donde se encontraba hinata,_

_**Hinata: Que es lo que me ocurre Lady tsunade,**_

_**Tsunade: Nada grave,**_

_**Naruto: Fiuuuuuu,**_

_**Tsunade: Solo que estas embarazada,**_

_**Naruto: QUE?**_

_**Hinata: Es enserio Lady tsunade?...**__ hinata estaba a punto de derramar lágrimas de felicidad,_

_**Tsunade: Si, lo más probable es que lleves casi 3 meses…**__ naruto abrazo a hinata dándole un beso en la frente, también estaba llorando de alegría,_

_**Hinata: Vamos a ser padres,**_

_**Naruto: Ya lo creo…**__ naruto estaba tan feliz, pero su felicidad se desplomo de las nubes al recordar esas palabras,_

_**Ya no eres mi objetivo, si no tu preciada mujer,**_

_**Naruto: Madara.**_


	8. CAPITULO 8

_****Bueno como les prometi con la conti aquí les dejo el capitulo 8, antes de que lo vean, se que la mayoría que lo ven no dan reviews, porfavor haganlo no les cuesta nada,escriban si les parecio o no les parecio, otra cosa, estoy buscando gente para hacer un proyecto de animacion que estoy creando, la gente que sepa hacer animacion, ya sean en flash, sepan dibujar o cualquier otra cosa y quieran ayudarme, contactenme aquí les dejo mi facebook, mande un mensaje antes de mandar solicitud para ponerlos en otra categoria, gracias._

_ . _

_**CAPITULO 8**_

_**Ya no eres mi objetivo, sino tu preciada mujer.**_

_**Naruto:**__**(Madara… ¿serás capaz de matarla con tal de tener ese poder?... por dios de quien estoy hablando claro que lo hará)… **__en eso se quedó petrificado naruto mientras que hinata ya tenía rato hablándole._

_**Naruto:**__**(No sé cómo haré para protegerlo, pero haré lo que sea necesario para protegerlos a am…) ¡Naruto!... **__Hinata lo sacó de sus pensamiento al fin naruto solo la observó con una cara de confusión…_

_**Naruto: mmmm?... que sucede, hinata…**_

_**Hinata: ¡Cómo que qué sucede! Acabamos de enterarnos de que seremos padres y te miré que sonreíste y después de un segundo te veo preocupado, ¿qué es lo que te sucede?, te conozco muy bien como para saber que todo está bien…**_

_Naruto: __**Es cierto hinata, me conoces muy y sabes que haré lo que sea necesario para defenderte a ti y a nuestro hijo…**_

_**Hinata: Lo sé naruto pero qué es lo que tratas de decirme con eso.**_

_**Naruto: Nada, sólo quiero que sepas que a pesar de que seremos padres pronto, note dejaré nunca..**_

_**Hinata: Awww, lo sé, te amo…. **__Hinata le dio un tierno beso a naruto, el respondió el beso; pero, aún seguía pensando en lo que iba a hacer después de todo._

_**Sakura: Sasuke, ya es tarde ven a la cama….**__ Sasuke estaba en el patio entrenando junto con su hermano, ya extrañaban esos momentos con su hermano…_

_**Sasuke: En un momento estaré ahí… **__fue todo lo que dijo ya que estaba esquivando los ataques de itachi, sakura no dijo nada pues se fue molesta, desde que sasuke se encontró a itachi en aquella misión no le ha puesto nada de atención a sakura, estaba molesta y celosa, entendía perfectamente que iachi es su hermano y lleva años sin saber de él pero, ella era su novia y se podría decir que tal vez llegara a ser su esposa pues sasuke no se ha mostrado así con ella a otras mujeres, conoció cosas de él que ninguna otra mujer sabrá, entonces puede existir la posibilidad; pero ahora que su hermano está de vuelta con ellos no ha sido igual que antes y no es que no le agrade itachi, al contrario, a echo feliz a sasuke,más de lo que sakura pudo hacer, cree ella, pero ya no tiene tiempo para estar con él, y cuando lo está, se pone a hablar de itachi…._

_Una vez terminando de pelear, sasuke e itachi estaban sentados en los escalones de la entrada del salón donde practicaron.._

_**Itachi: Sasuke, sé que estás feliz de que haya regresado, pero no creo que debas pasar mucho tiempo conmigo, no es que no quiera si no que…**_

_**Sasuke: ¡Si no que qué ! piensas irte de nuevo…**_

_**Itachi: No es eso, lo digo por sakura,**_

_**Sasuke: Sakura? Que tiene ella?**_

_**Itachi: No te das cuenta? Cuando fue la última vez que le diste un beso?**_

_**Sasuke: Pues a decir verdad, honestamente, no me acuerdo,**_

_**Itachi: Ves a lo que me refiero? Además, que piensas hacer con ella?**_

_**Sasuke: A que te refieres?**_

_**Itachi: Sé que la quieres mucho, no es así…**_

_**Sasuke: Te equivocas…**_

_**Itachi: entonce…**_

_**Sasuke: No la quiero… la amo…**_

_**Itachi: vaya sasuke, no pensé que fueras a sentir esto por una chica, estoy sorprendido…. **__Sasuke solo sonrió.._

_**Sasuke: Ni yo pensé que llegara a sentir esto por alguien, ni mucho menos por ella, lo bueno que al final me di cuenta que es todo para mí,**_

_**Itachi: Y que pensabas antes de ella?**_

_**Sasuke: Que estaba loca..**_

_**Itachi: haha, bueno será mejor que hables con ella porque se vio de mal humor cuando se fue.. que descanses sasuke.**_

_**Sasuke: Igual tu hermano… **__sasuke se fue a su cuarto se quitó la playera con la que entreno, estaba todo sudoroso, vio a sakura en la cama pero notó que no estaba dormida, se le acercó y le dio un beso en el cuello,_

_**Sakura: Ahhh, sasuke, estas todo sudado, **_

_**Sasuke. Lo sé…**__ Sasuke sujetó a sakura de la cintura y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo y la besó lento pero sakura rechazó el beso al instante y se zafó de los brazos del uchiha…._

_**Sakura: Que es lo que te sucede sasuke, porque andas tan romántico en este momento…**__ sasuke solo se paró de la cama y agarró una toalla,_

_**Sasuke: Solo quería demostrarte lo mucho que te amo, y pedirte perdón por como te traté hace rato y por los demás momentos que te dejé de poner atención….**__ Sasuke dio media vuelta, se puso la toalla en la cintura, estaba a punto de meterse al baño cuando sakura lo abrazó por la cintura._

_**Sakura: Perdóname, no fue mi intención, no esperé que me fueras a decir esto…. Sasuke**__ notó que sakura estaba envuelta por una toalla._

_**Sasuke: Esta noche quiero ser tuyo…**__ sakura se quitó la toalla, sasuke sólo veía el hermoso cuerpo de sakura, por dios, como dejo pasar eso varias noches, no pensó que eso fuera suyo,_

_**Sakura: te pasa algo?**_

_**Sasuke. No, es solo.. que… bueno.. yo…..**__ Sakura solo rio al ver como sasuke se tartamudeaba,_

_**Sakura: shhhh, esta noche eres mío recuerdas…..**_

_**Sasuke: Sí, eso dije…**_

_**Sakura: Pues empecemos.**_

_Mientras que en la casa uzumaki, hinata estaba profundamente dormida en el pecho de naruto, mientras que naruto estaba muy lejos de dormirse, estaba centrado en qué y cómo hacerlo, para que sus esposa y su futuro hijo estén fuera de peligro de madara,_

_**Naruto: (Haré lo que sea necesario para que ellos estén bien)….**_

_Amaneció tranquilo, naruto se despertó temprano y se fue a dar un paseo por el bosque de Konoha, no hacía nada más que caminar, después de todo sólo quería pensar, desafortunadamente alguien lo distrajo de sus pensamientos, _

_Itachi: Vaya naruto, te despertaste temprano hoy,_

_Naruto: Lo sé itachi es sólo que no eh estado tranquilo los últimos días,_

_**Itachi: Porque, qué es lo que te sucede?**_

_**Naruto. Nada, sólo un presentimiento, verás es que tendré un bebe y bueno….**_

_**Itachi: Madara….**_

_**Naruto. Cómo lo sabes? **_

_**Itachi: Es obvio, que más podría ser?**_

_**Naruto: Entonces que se supone que debo hacer,**_

_**Itachi: No estamos aún listos para vencerlo, tendremos que entrenar igual la última vez, sólo que esta vez, será más intensa, pero no te preocupes por ahora, el feto es débil aún, madara no se arriesgará a venir aquí al menos hasta que el niño tenga poder suficiente para madara, date un tiempo con tu familia y tus amigos, cuando sea el momento te lo diré,**_

_**Naruto: Que sea pronto itachi, no me sentiré tranquilo hasta ver caer a madara**_

_**Itachi: mm hum…**__ Itachi solo asintió con la cabeza.._

_Naruto iba caminando por las calles de konoha cuando de pronto se topó con su más grande rival y mejor amigo,_

_**Sasuke: Dobe, necesito hablar contigo,**_

_**Naruto: Que quieres teme, que sea rápido porque tengo que hacer el desayuno ,**_

_**Sasuke: Que interesante pero no me importa, bueno esto es serio,**_

_**Naruto: Qué es!**_

_**Sasuke: Naruto… quiero… quiero hacer a sakura mi esposa…**_


	9. CAPITULO 9

_Bueno aquí les dejo la continuación, pero antes de que la lean recuerden que estoy haciendo este fanfiction en anime real, quien quiera ayudarme en verdad se los agradecería por favor si alguien que pueda, que sepa dibujar y si saben hacer animaciones flash también ocupo de su ayuda, quien quiera ayudarme se los agradecería, aquí les dejo mi face pero manden un mensaje antes de enviar la solicitud para saber que son los que quieren ayudarme. Sin mas les dejo el capítulo_

_**CAPITULO 9**_

_**Sasuke: Naruto… quiero… quiero hacer a sakura mi esposa…**_

_**Naruto: (Ya lo veía venir, pero, porque tiene que ser en este preciso momento), mira sasuke, sé que tienes las mejores intenciones con sakura, pero si de verdad eres mi mejor amigo, debes confiar en mí, te pido que no lo hagas en este momento,**_

_**Sasuke: Pero naruto…**_

_**Naruto: Por favor… **__naruto dio media vuelta y se retiró,_

_**Sasuke: mañana me vas ayudar a escoger el anillo… **__naruto sólo levanto la mano en señal de despedida._

_Se vino el amanecer, y el primero en levantarse antes que todos, como era de esperarse, itachi, a él siempre le ha gustado entrenar por las mañana, solo que antes de llegar al lugar donde acostumbra se encontró una sorpresa,_

_Itachi: Shizune, qué haces aquí?_

_Shizune: Pues esperaba entrenar contigo ya que desde que lady tsunade se volvió Hokage, no eh entrenado con nadie,_

_Itachi: Claro, solo que espero sigas mi ritmo,_

_Shizune: Tenlo por seguro,_

_Itachi: De acuerdo, Mangekyo Sharingan… Shizune se asustó pero pudo reaccionar antes de verlo a los ojos,_

_Itachi: Jejeje, estaba bromeando, perdóname si te asuste, no podía evitarlo… Shizune sólo le dio un golpe,_

_Itachi: Bueno, dejémonos de bromas, empecemos,_

_Shizune: De acuerdo… Shizune fue la primera en atacar a itachi, itachi podía leer sus movimientos, bueno al menos eso creyó, justo cuando shizune iba a golpear a itachi, él ya estaba por bloquearlo pero,_

_Itachi: (Que? dónde está!)… cuando menos lo esperó, shizune ya lo tenía abrasado del cuello,_

_Shizune: Era broma, estuve entrenando todo este tiempo, igual que todos,_

_Itachi: Esto va ser interesante._

_Mientras que en la mansión Uchiha,_

_Sakura: Sasuke ya levántate, será la última vez que te llame...Sasuke se levantó,_

_Sasuke: Que horas son?_

_Sakura: Las 9 en punto, quise levantarte temprano, creo que ya es hora de acostumbrarnos,_

_Sasuke:( Hasta suerte tengo, de no haberme levantado no hubiera salido a comprar el anillo), iré a darme un baño,_

_Sakura: Bien, mientras yo prepararé el desayuno… sasuke se acercó y agarro a sakura de la cintura,_

_Sasuke: El desayuno puede esperar, porque no te bañas conmigo,_

_Sakura: No estás hambriento?_

_Sasuke: tengo más hambre de ti… sasuke la levanto de la cintura y se la llevo a la ducha._

_Lo mismo sucedía en la Casa Uzumaki._

_Naruto: Hinata, levántate, recuerda que hoy tienes cita con la abuela tsunade,_

_Hinata: Ahh, es cierto se me había olvidado, ya es tarde? Debemos darnos prisa, debo ducharme, hacer el desayuno,_

_Naruto: Hinata…_

_Hinata: tengo que limpiar la casa se ve desordenada y además…_

_**Naruto: Hinata…**_

_**Hinata: Ehhh?**_

_**Naruto: Ya está hecho, todo está hecho,**_

_**Hinata: Tu lo hiciste…**__ decía esto mientras miraba a su alrededor comprobando que en verdad estaba echo todo,_

_**Naruto: pues sí, quien más, **_

_**Hinata: Porque no me levantaste para hacerlo yo,**_

_**Naruto: Porque yo debo hacerlo, sé que desde que estas embarazada te eh notado más exhausta cuando haces las cosas, además duermes más, no quería levantarte, en verdad estabas muy agotada…**__ hinata se avergonzó,_

_**Naruto: Esta bien hinata, no tienes por qué avergonzarte, bueno, quieres bañarte antes de desayunar,**_

_**Hinata: Sí,**_

_**Naruto: Bueno, mientras yo te sirvo el desayuno...**_

_**Hinata: Ahh no, tú te bañas conmigo,**_

_**Naruto: Esperaba que dijeras eso.**_

_Terminando de bañarse, desayunaron y listos para ir con la hokage, una vez llegando al hospital…_

_**Naruto: Hinata, no puedo estar contigo mientras la abuela tsunade revisa tu embarazo,**_

_**Hinata: Por qué? Tienes algo más importante que hacer que estar conmigo y tu futuro bebé?**_

_**Naruto: Nada es más importante que ustedes dos, es solo que tengo un compromiso con sasuke y es muy importante que este con él, me lo pidió ayer,**_

_**Hinata: Y se puede saber qué es,**_

_**Naruto: Perdóname pero no puedo decirte, lo siento,**_

_**Hinata: Está bien te creo, anda ve…**__ naruto le dio una beso a hinata y se fue en camino para encontrarse con sasuke, en el camino se encontró con itachi,_

_**Naruto: Aún no sabes cuándo nos iremos a entrenar.**_

_**Itachi: Yo me iré en una semana,**_

_**Naruto: Y por qué no me dijiste a mí para ya habérselos dicho a hinata,**_

_**Itachi: Porque no tengo nada que enseñarte naruto, todo lo que sé te lo enseñe a ti,**_

_**Naruto: Si es así debemos entrenar más duro de lo que hicimos la vez pasada,**_

_**Itachi: Escúchame, iré a buscar información sobre lo que trama madara, si algo sucede en la villa, aquí me verás….**__ Itachi se dio media vuelta y se retiró._

_Naruto llegó al lugar donde sabía que estaría sasuke esperándolo,_

_**Sasuke. Llegas tarde, dobe.**_

_**Naruto: Ya estamos aquí vamos a buscar tu anillo,**_

_**Sasuke: Está bien vamos… **__Se fueron hacia la primera tienda a verlos, sasuke tomo uno, era una perla incrustada con diamantes de oro blanco, se veía hermoso, pero…_

_**Sasuke: No es lo que busco,**_

_**Naruto: Y que es lo que buscas dobe,**_

_**Sasuke: Ya lo sabrás,**_

_**Naruto: Y dime, que te parece este, **_

_**Sasuke: No creo que le guste a sakura,**_

_**No, definitivamente no le gustará…**_


End file.
